


No Mission is Boring for Long

by guineamania



Series: Chuck One-Shots [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Bad Improv, Chuck being a dork, F/M, Fluff, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Sarah are on a run of the mill mission but nothing ever stays simple for long</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mission is Boring for Long

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Warm

“Well, this is new,” Chuck sighed, settling back down into the chair next to Sarah.  
“What do you mean?” she frowned, all her memories hadn’t returned yet but as far as she knew they had posed as spouses long before they actually tied the knot.  
“I’m pretty sure this is the only time I’ve ever been bored on a mission with you,” Chuck continued to moan, turning Sarah’s frown into an affectionate smile. Chuck was in no way an orthodox spy but she wouldn’t change that for the world.  
“I’m boring?” she teased and he kissed her cheek.

“Of course not, this situation on the other hand,” Chuck laughed under his breath. They were trying to help track down a reclusive mob financier. He was very interested in 18th century French art and there were a few newly recovered pieces on sale here today. The plan was for Chuck to flash on the target then Sarah would place a bug on him and a tracker on the piece he was buying so the CIA could track him home.

“Will you two please shut up?” Casey growled over the comms, John Casey did not do soppy talk and chit chat.

“Sorry Casey but there is literally nothing going on here,” Chuck shrugged as another piece was sold.

“I have to agree with him and you know how much I hate doing that,” Sarah teased. This piece was one of the ones that the analysts thought their target would bid on. As with all the other pieces Chuck didn’t flash on anyone that was bidding.

“He could be sending someone to bid on his behalf,” Morgan theorised and that was looking more and more like a plausible option as two bidders fought over the painting. Then someone bid at the last minute. A new player and as soon as Chuck looked at them he was sent reeling with the flash. That was their guy, and he just bought the painting.

 

Sarah was spurred into action with Chuck’s flash and he watched her slip into the back room where they stored the paintings until they were picked up by the buyers. Chuck remained watching the auction with the door in his peripheral vision. Sarah was taking too long, they would be going in there with the next piece soon. If she didn’t get out of there soon he was going to have to create a diversion. Nothing good ever happened when Chuck had to improvise a distraction, that was Sarah’s thing. The auctioneer was lifting his gavel and Sarah still hadn’t returned; they had cased out the building before and there was no other way out of the room than this main door. What was taking her so long? Chuck did the only thing he could think off. He placed a bid. All he needed to do was give Sarah more time and if he kept the auction going then she would have the needed time.

 

The problem came when his opponent ran out of funds. Chuck was left owner of a painting he didn’t even want, and he bid way more money than he actually had. At least Sarah slipped out of the room as the gavel came down. “Chuck, what’s going on in there?” Casey growled and Chuck just stared at the painting.

“How much can I claim on expenses?”


End file.
